Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is a 19-year old girl from Texas. Rebelling against her father, a strict Marine Sergeant, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams, becoming nanny to the four Ross kids. As of "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation", she is dating Tony, the doorman of their pent house. Biography Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four kids, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri Ross. Characterization Physical appearance Jessie has fair skin, auburn hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Personality Jessie is a warm-hearted, friendly and kind person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family.To begin with, Mr Prescott, her father didn't approve of her getting a job, as a nanny, in 2011, but she claimed that he chilled, when he had heard she had a great job in New York. Zuri, a seven year old girl, invited her to be her nanny and she met the three other kids.Christina Ross let her work, as a nanny. However she was almost fired- by saying that they weren't there for their child Emma. Trivia *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She is a songwriter *She thinks using a cockney British accent is fun. *She was left alone on Prom night for the entire Drill team back in Texas. *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Katy Perry, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. (see The Prescott Family) *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Jordan Taylor and his movie, Vampires in The Mist, an obvious parody of Twilight. Jessie keeps a shine to Jordan on the inside of her closet door. *She has had many heartbreaks. *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma according to her in Badfellas. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there which make Emma and Zuri disgusted. *Jessie's rival nanny is nanny Agatha. *Jessie knows how to fly/land a plane. As shown in We Are So Grounded.++ *Jessie has the same shoe size as Emma. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi *She has noise-making animal slippers *She is an only child. Goofs *According to Luke, in Badfellas, Jessie is a bad singer. But in One Day Wonders, she can sing very well. *Similarly, in "Austin & Jessie & Ally": All Star New Year, her songwriting is described as terrible, but in One Day Wonders, the song she wrote was actually good. Gallery Jessie5.png 082.jpg J79.png Fairfield_day.PNG Cast17.jpg Img_37762_jessie-clip-worldwide-web-of-lies-1x08-1.jpg Austin_&_JESSIE_&_Ally.jpg Badfellas3.PNG J121.png Normal_023.jpg Normal_021.jpg Normal_017-DHQ.jpg JessieMain.png Jessie.png Jessieo2.jpg Jessie14.jpg Mk2.jpg Os.jpg Iki.jpg Normal_020.jpg Texas_Guys.png The_Talented_Mr._Kipling_8.png Tessay.jpg Jessie_S2E1_22.png Jessie_S2E1_28.png Reception Jessie was named the 5th best role model according to Commone sense Media, saying: "As a nanny, Jessie always has the kids' best interests at heart. She's responsible and caring, and she even encourages the mom and dad on the show to be better parents. She's also not afraid to speak her mind when she disagrees with someone. Even though Jessie's life isn't the most realistic (this is a Disney comedy, after all), young kids won't mind a bit. Instead they'll see a thoroughly likable character who stays optimistic as she navigates a new city and a new job, showing kids the value of maintaining a positive attitude in the face of a challenge."http://www.commonsensemedia.org/new/10-best-tv-role-models References es:Jessie Prescott Category:Jessie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Females Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Singing Characters Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines Category:Nannies Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists